


Une rumeur dans la Force

by Eilisande



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Families of Choice, Gen, Mandalorian Culture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Le Mandalorien se met en route pour accomplir sa mission : retrouver les Jedis et leur confier l'Enfant. Hélas il ne sait par où commencer, entre le manque de renseignements laissés par l'Empire à leur sujet et le manque d'alliés fiables sur qui se reposer. Au final, c'est peut être la Force qui le guidera vers sa destination.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Obscur Echange





	1. La Mandalorienne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



> Prompt pour l'Obscur Echange : The Mandalorian + Le Mandalorien & l’Enfant + A la recherche des Jedi perdus. Sachant que le passif entre les Mandaloriens et les Jedi est extrêmement lourd et qu’ils ont plusieurs fois essayé de s’entretuer, comment le Mandalorien fait-il face aux nombreux problèmes qui se posent lorsqu’on se retrouve avec un enfant sensible à la Force à gérer, sachant que la culture Jedi a été pratiquement détruite et que les autres clans de Mandalore n’ont pas les meilleurs souvenirs de l’Ordre Jedi ou même de l’Ordre Sith ? Vers qui le Mandalorien se tourne-t-il et comment est-il accueilli ? Avec hostilité, bienveillance, suspicion ?  
> Bonus : Si le Mandalorien finit par croiser la route d’anciens Jedi ou de rescapés de la Purge mais décide finalement de garder l’Enfant auprès de lui voire même d’agrandir son clan en acceptant d’y intégrer ses nouveaux alliés. Mon amour infini si Ahsoka Tano fait son apparition. Le trope des familles par le choix est toujours le bienvenue.

La rumeur. C'est ce qui circule le plus vite dans la galaxie. Plus vite que l'information, plus vite que la maladie, plus vite que les armées. Le Mandalorien se méfiait de la rumeur autant que des droïdes. Ce qui c'était passé sur Navarro allait forcément être très vite connu dans toute la galaxie. Une résurgence de l'empire, un enfant valant des milliers de crédits... La réponse raisonnable à la situation aurait été d'abandonner l'armure, de déguiser l'enfant et de disparaître, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. L'honneur de Mandalore l'interdisait. 

Alors, s'il ne pouvait abandonner l'armure, il devait abandonner tout le reste, à l'exception de son vaisseau, leur seule porte de sortie. Les impériaux avaient déjà son nom, il devait maintenant abandonner ses contacts. Tous ceux qui lui avaient jamais donné du travail, une place ou dormir, de l'aide pour se soigner... Presque tous le vendraient immédiatement à l'empire. Les autres, les rares gens biens de cette galaxie qui était presque dépourvue, il ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger. Les impériaux se mettraient d'ailleurs sur ses traces, et pour ça, ils retraceraient son parcours des derniers mois, voire des dernières années. Certains méritaient d'être prévenus de l'arrivée de l'empire et ce qu'ils risquaient de subir s'ils ne parlaient pas. Le Mandalorien ne pouvait cependant pas perdre de temps pour les prévenir, ni risquer que la communication soit interceptée. C'étaient des gens bien, des gens qui avaient de l'honneur ou du cœur, parfois les deux. Mais il y avait l'enfant dont il devait s'occuper. 

Il les abandonna à leur sort, ne s'accordant qu'une seconde pour regretter la nécessité de son geste. Voir les grands yeux pleins de confiance de l'enfant se poser sur lui suffit à l'assurer de la justesse de son choix. 

Disparaître donc. Disparaître vite et bien, si profondément dans la galaxie que personne ne se douterait de l'endroit où ils étaient. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. 

Et il y avait l'autre problème. L'honneur lui dictait de partir à la recherche de ceux qui pourraient prendre soin de l'enfant. L'honneur et la nécessité, vu ce que l'enfant avait failli faire à Cara Dume. 

S'il voulait trouver les sorciers jedi, ils devaient se mettre en danger. S'il voulait protéger l'enfant, il devaient le priver de la chance de s'épanouir. La deuxième option le tentait davantage. Cet enfant était sien désormais, son devoir de protection devait dépasser le mince espoir de trouver son clan. Le regard vide des enfants de Mandalore chassés à jamais de chez eux s'imposa à sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus jamais ôter leur casque. Ils avaient enfermés ces regards à l'intérieur. L'enfant n'aurait pas ces yeux vides de toute émotion et de tout espoir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils fonceraient en plein danger. 

Pas tout de suite, cependant. Ils étaient épuisés, blessés, sans alliés et sans provisions. Il leur fallait se procurer quatre choses de toute urgence : de quoi le soigner, de quoi tenir le coup aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour ne pas avoir à poser le pied sur une planète et surtout, une base de repli et des renseignements. 

-Où trouver tout ça ? Tu peux me le dire ?

L'enfant le regarda en souriant doucement. Derrière la visière de son casque, le Mandalorien ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, puis il se replongea dans la carte de la galaxie. Tellement de planètes, mais lesquelles étaient sûres ? Lesquelles pouvaient leur fournir ce dont ils avaient besoin, en limitant les risques autant que possible ? S'il en existait une qui correspondait à tous ces critères, le Mandalorien était l'homme le plus chanceux de l'univers, et, ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de raisons de croire en la chance. 

Il exclut de la liste toutes les planètes trop peuplées. Trop de chance qu'un malin un peu informé décide de tester sa chance auprès de l'empire. Il exclut ensuite les planètes pas assez peuplées, où leur duo comme le leur serait trop visible. Puis celle où la guilde était active, celle où des groupes de Mandaloriens se cachaient, celles où pullulaient assassins, voleurs et chasseurs de primes, celles où la sécurité était trop importante et où ils seraient filmés vingt fois avant d'avoir quitté l'astroport. Ce tri là fait, il restait très peu de planètes familières. 

-Il va falloir prendre un risque. 

Sur ses genoux, l'enfant regardait avec fascination les planètes défiler sur son écran. Tout d'un coup, il pointa l'une d'entre elle et fit mine de l'attraper. Le Mandalorien le tira vers lui en soupirant, puis jeta un deuxième coup d’œil sur la planète.

-Effectivement, les morts ne peuvent pas parler. Est-ce que cela fait aussi partie de la magie de ton clan ?

L'enfant mit ses doigts dans sa bouche pour seule réponse. Le Mandalorien aurait du chercher bien plus tôt des renseignements sur sa race et ses pouvoirs. À trop attendre, il avait rendu sa tâche encore plus ardue, mais il était un peu tard pour se lamenter. 

Il mit le cap sur la planète où il avait trouvé l'enfant. C'était un risque minime, tant qu'il faisant attention à ces satanés Jawas. Il n'avait aucune raison de retourner là bas à laquelle pouvait penser l'Empire. La race de Kuiil n'était pas non plus originaire de là. Même s'ils savaient qu'un Ugnaught les avait aidé, ils ne pourraient pas faire le rapprochement. C'était un autre problème. Le Mandalorien ne savait pas quelles étaient exactement les ressources du Moff Gideon. Celui-ci était mort – probablement, le Mandalorien ne croyait pas pouvoir être suffisamment paranoïaque dans cette histoire – mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas des complices capables de poursuivre le travail. Tout dépendait à quel point les nostalgiques de l'Empire fonctionnaient comme un tout coordonné, quelles ressources ils avaient, quelles...

La minuscule main de l'enfant se posa sur son bras et, pendant quelques instants, le Mandalorien oublia de s'inquiéter de tout. Les choses étaient très simples, en fait. Se poser sur la planète de Kuiil. Se camoufler. Récupérer. Se faire oublier quelques jours. Partir à la recherche de la famille de l'enfant. 

Très simple. 

Le Mandalorien enregistra les coordonnées de la planète, planifia le saut et s'endormit sitôt qu'ils furent dans l'hyper-espace. Ce n'était pas prévu. Il fallait qu'il planifie, qu'il réfléchisse à des planques, des voies de sortie et des dizaines d'autres choses, mais son corps ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il dormit d'un sommeil de pierre, sans rêves, mais se réveilla aussi fatigué qu'il s'était endormi. 

Les gazouillis de l'enfant le réveillèrent. L'enfant était grimpé sur le tableau de bord et plaquait ses mains et sa tête contre la vitre pour la regarder de plus près. Le Mandalorien soupira et l'ôta de là, soulagé qu'il n'ait pas causé de catastrophe en se déplaçant et commença la procédure d’atterrissage. 

Ils restèrent trois jours à récupérer chez Kuiil. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'Enfant qu'il fallait surveiller en permanence, le Mandalorien aurait dormi d'une traite ces trois jours, mais après une journée passée à récupérer, l'enfant avait à nouveau envie de découvrir le monde. Le surveiller était un travail de chaque instant. Au troisième jour, le Mandalorien avait l'impression d'être plus épuisé encore qu'à son arrivée. Seul point positif, sa tête avait cessée de le lancer. Il commençait à guérir. 

Même si c'était tentant, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. L'endroit n'était pas sécurisé, visible de loin et des Jawas rodaient déjà à la limite du campement dans l'espoir de dépecer à nouveau son vaisseau. Il n'allait certainement pas leur en donner l'occasion et cela voulait dire qu'il fallait partir au plus vite. Le troisième jour, le Mandaloiren chargea dans le Razor Crest tout ce qui pouvait être récupéré dans la maison de Kuiil. Le Ugnaught ne possédait pas grand chose, mais il l'aurait donné avec plaisir à l'enfant. La nourriture et le bacta ne dureraient pas, mais ils en feraient bon usage. Il y avait de quoi entretenir et réparer le Razor Crest pour un certain temps, ce qui leur permettrait d'éviter de se poser trop souvent. Enfin, les couvertures offrirent à l'enfant un meilleur lit que tout ce que le Mandalorien avait pu lui offrir jusque là. Il avait été élevé par un clan entier et il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière de s'occuper seul d'un enfant. Il allait devoir y remédier s'il s'occupait de lui à long terme. Il était son père désormais. Pour un temps. Par acquis de conscience, il vérifia, mais il n'y avait pas de datapad qui aurait pu contenir des informations sur le peuple de l'enfant. C'eut été trop beau. 

L'enfant fit des bruits tout triste quand le Mandalorien le ramena dans le vaisseau. Il avait l'air de réaliser maintenant seulement que Kuiil était définitivement parti. Une chose à ajouter à la longue liste de ce que devait faire le Mandalorien, découvrir à quel stade du développement humain était l'enfant. Cela l'aiderait à mieux le comprendre et l'aider. 

Une fois installé au poste de pilotage, alors que les moteurs commençaient à vibrer, le Mandalorien resta un moment immobile. Il réalisa qu'après trois jours de repos, il ne savait toujours pas où aller ou ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'enfant. Il connaissait son devoir, l'élever et le ramener aux siens. Mais par où commencer ? 

-Peut être au commencement. C'est peut être pour ça que tu as suggéré de venir ici. 

L'enfant tenta de saisir une des manettes en bavant sur sa manche. Voilà ce qu'il récoltait à se prendre à se fier à des pouvoirs mystiques. Un enfant restait un enfant. Mais il avait une idée soudain, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait une idée qui pouvait aboutir à quelque chose de concret. 

Le Razor Crest s'éleva dans le ciel, mais ne rejoignit pas l'espace. Le Mandalorien le guida jusqu'au seul autre endroit dont il était familier sur la planète, celui où il avait découvert l'enfant. Kuiil avait raison, le chemin était impraticable, mais après quelques essais, il finit par réussir à y poser le vaisseau. Il n'avait après tout plus cette fois à se soucier de l'artillerie qui aurait pu détruire son vaisseau en plein vol. 

A première vue, personne n'y avait mit les pieds depuis un certain temps, mais les corps avaient disparu. L’œuvre de Kuiil sans doute, quand il avait récupéré le droïde. Personne d'autre n'aurait pris ce soin. Les Jawas étaient passé aussi. Il ne restait aucune trace de technologie. Heureusement, les Jawas n'étaient des charognards que pour tout ce qui était fait de métal. Le reste avait l'air à peu près intact, mais les Jawas avaient tout laissé sans dessus dessous. Le Mandalorien soupira et se mit au travail, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'enfant. Quand il trouvait quelque chose qui n'était ni dangereux, ni intéressant, il le lui donnait pour qu'il fasse ses dents dessus. L'enfant acceptait chaque cadeau avec des petits bruits de joie. 

-On dirait que ce n'était qu'un lieu de passage temporaire, commenta-t-il pour le bénéfice de l'enfant. Ils comptaient t'emmener rapidement ailleurs. Mais où ? Et comment t-ont-ils trouvé ? Que te voulaient-ils si ce n'étaient pas te remettre à l'Empire ?

L'enfant n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions, mais le Mandalorien finit par trouver. Il espérait qu'il ne perdait pas de temps ici, mais c'était sa seule piste, et la moins dangereuse à suivre. Ils ne perdaient pas totalement leur temps en tout cas. Ici aussi il y avait quelques petites choses à récupérer qui les aideraient sur le long terme et le Mandalorien commençait à avoir une meilleure idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. Ceux qu'il avait affronté ici étaient un groupe bien organisé et bien équipé, qui s'attendait à un assaut lourd. Leurs armes pouvaient en répondre à ceux de l'Empire. Ils savaient que des mercenaires, des chasseurs de primes, voire même les hommes du client et de Gideon viendraient à leur rencontre. Vu que leur équipement ne parlait pas d'une installation à long terme, ils avaient peut être été de planète en planète pour éviter qu'on ne leur prenne l'enfant. Les chasseurs de primes avaient été appelé à la rescousse parce que cette fois là, le groupe avait mieux camouflé ses traces et que le client estimait avoir dépensé assez de crédits en vain. 

Le Mandalorien imaginait deux cas de figure différents. Dans le premier, l'Empire avait été en possession de l'Enfant pendant un temps et ces gens là le leur avait enlevé, sans doute dans l'espoir de le revendre au plus offrant. Dans le deuxième cas, c'était l'Empire qui avait découvert que le groupe possédait l'enfant et avait décidé de le leur prendre. Un instant il s'était demandé si il avait en fait tué les protecteurs de l'enfant, chargés de le mettre en sécurité, mais il ne croyait plus à cette théorie. Dans ce cas, même s'ils avaient été forcés de fuir de planète en planète, l'enfant aurait possédé plus qu'un berceau quand il l'avait trouvé. Même les enfants mandaloriens trouvaient du réconfort dans leurs jouets ou leurs poupées. Il n'y avait rien de tel ici.

Peut être devrait-il trouver un objet de ce genre pour l'enfant, mais ils étaient en fuite désormais. Mieux valait éviter que l'enfant s'attache à un objet qu'il devrait immédiatement laisser derrière lui. 

Un bruit derrière lui le tira de ses réflexions. L'enfant était descendu de son berceau et montrait des velléités de partir en vadrouille dans la pièce voisine. Il soupira et partit à sa suite, tout en continuant à réfléchir. L'enfant avait cinquante ans. Il était né avant l'Empire, avant le Mandalorien lui-même. Étrange concept qu'il était difficile de concevoir, mais cela voulait dire qu'il y avait forcément des traces de lui quelque part. Ses parents devaient être morts, mais on devait se souvenir quelque part dans la galaxie d'un bébé minuscule et vert qui mettait une éternité à grandir et aimait deux choses plus que tout, manger les grenouilles vivantes et forcer son gardien à lui courir après. 

Le petit était aussi très rapide quand il le souhaitait. Il n'était nulle part en vue dans la pièce voisine. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à le garder sous les yeux en permanence. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre ici, ou même nulle part. Le Mandalorien dut à nouveau lutter contre la peur qu'on lui enlève à nouveau l'enfant. Quatre jours, c'était assez pour suivre un traqueur. À l'avenir, ils devraient ne jamais rester plus de quarante huit heures sur la même planète. 

L'enfant était en partie allongé sous un meuble quand le Mandalorien le trouva. Il protesta quand le Mandalorien le tira et essaya de se dégager pour y retourner. Le Mandalorien le plaça sur le sol, le retint avec son bras et le tança en accentuant son propos du doigt.

-Ne fait pas ça. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point nous sommes en danger. Je ne peux pas te protéger si tu t'éloignes trop. Je te remercierais de me faciliter la tâche. Tu es un mando'ade désormais. Un enfant mandalorien respecte les règles et les ordres de...

Il s'interrompit. Ils étaient un clan désormais, même si un clan de deux n'était pas grand chose. Le Mandalorien était son père, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ceux à qui il devrait le confier. Mais il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce mot. Père. Il se souvenait à peine du sien, juste de son regard avant qu'il ne meure. Lui avait été élevé par un clan entier. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'être un père. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'être. Prononcer ce mot rendrait seulement la séparation plus difficile. 

-Nous sommes un clan, continua-t-il maladroitement. Je te protège et tu m'aide à te protéger tant que tu n'es pas assez grand pour me protéger en retour. 

L'enfant tourna la tête vers le meuble d'un air désintéressé. Des fois, il avait l'air assez âgé pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Des fois non. C'était une de ces fois là. Le Mandalorien soupira et décida d'abandonner la leçon pour l'instant. Il y aurait d'autres occasions. Lui avait appris rapidement ces règles, mais il était plus âgé et il avait déjà vu trop de choses pour ne pas comprendre la nécessité d'obéir. 

Il allait se redresser avec l'enfant quand il constata que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et tendu une main en avant. La posture commençait à être familière. C'était celle qu'il adoptait quand il utilisait ces étranges capacités. Le Mandalorien le laissa faire. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus là-dessus pour aider l'enfant. 

Un objet métallique fusa de sous le meuble en direction de l'enfant. Trop vite. Le Mandalorien l'intercepta avant que le petit ne se blesse par erreur. 

-J'imagine que c'est ta première leçon. Toujours jauger de sa force avant de commencer quelque chose. Si tu n'en met pas assez, il ne se passe rien, si tu en met trop, tu peux te blesser ou blesser autrui. 

L'enfant rit et essaya d'attraper l'objet que tenait le Mandalorien. Celui-ci ouvrit sa paume et la baissa à hauteur de l'enfant pour qu'ils l'examinent tous les deux. Le Mandalorien s'y connaissait en armes. C'était son métier, son mode de vie, sa religion. Il n'en avait jamais vu comme celle-là. Une minuscule capsule, dotée de petites piques d'un côté. Sans doute un dispositif pour endormir une cible, à utiliser en la portant sur la paume pour un contact rapproché, ou, vu sa forme, en la projetant à distance. L'enfant la toucha du bout du doigt avant de retirer celui-ci en constatant la dangerosité des piques.

-Ceux qui te gardaient étaient des Niktos. Cette arme n'est pas nikto. Une idée de sa provenance ? 

L'enfant roucoula doucement. Le Mandalorien rangea l'arme et entreprit une inspection de tous les dessous de meubles, de tous les recoins qu'il avait jusque là ignoré, sans rien trouver de plus. L'enfant s'amusa à l'imiter et finit bien vite couvert de poussière, mais même à deux, ils ne découvrirent rien de plus. Sans regrets, le Mandalorien décréta l'heure du départ. Ils s'étaient déjà attardés plus que nécessaire. 

Il leur fallut encore un bon moment pour transférer dans le vaisseau tout ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer dans la base. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté l'atmosphère de la planète, le Mandalorien recommença à respirer normalement. Ils étaient davantage en sécurité désormais et il était temps de penser à la suite. Les groupes de mercenaires et de truands niktos était chose courante. En général, ils étaient liés aux clans hutt. Ce n'était pas le cas cette fois. Le Mandalorien s'en serait rendu compte s'il avait les Hutt aux trousses en plus de l'Empire. 

Il ressortit l'arme de sa poche. Ce n'était peut être pas grand chose, mais c'était le début d'une piste. Il trouverait peut être des réponses sur la planète Kintan, mais c'était un plan risqué. Kintan était en plein territoire hutt, et même si l'emprise des Hutts sur leur secteur était en pleine déliquescence depuis la mort de Jabba et la fin de l'Empire, ce n'était pas vraiment une destination sûre. 

Le Mandalorien n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir faire appel à ses contacts, malgré les risques. Toute la question était de savoir quels contacts étaient sûrs et combien de temps ils le resteraient. Il avait eu le temps d'y penser ces derniers jours. 

Un clignotement insistant sur son tableau de bord lui signala que quelqu'un avait contacté le Razor Crest pendant qu'il était occupé à dépouiller la base. Il déposa l'enfant, déjà à moitié endormi, dans son berceau, puis écouta le message. La figure de Cara Dune apparut devant lui. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé. 

-Mando, fit-elle, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as trouvé un endroit où te poser et récupérer. Karga et moi avons fini de nettoyer ce qui restait de présence impériale sur Navarro, mais je crains que certains impériaux ne se soient échappés avant que nous ne puissions les clouer à terre. Je suis à peu près sûre que ce Moff Gideon en fait partie. J'ai trouvé le vaisseau que tu as abattu mais il n'y avait aucun corps à l'intérieur ou aux alentours. Il semble avoir découpé son chasseur TIE de l'intérieur pour en sortir, mais je ne saurais pas te dire avec quoi. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit avoir quitté la planète en tout cas. Mieux vaut que tu restes à l'écart encore un bout de temps. On te fera savoir comment la situation évolue. J'ai encore quelques contacts dans la Nouvelle République. Ça mettra un peu de temps, mais je vais tâcher de voir si quelqu'un peut nous renseigner sur l'enfant et les siens. D'ici là, bonne chance.

L'enregistrement se termina, laissant le Mandalorien seul dans le noir de l'espace. Il avait eu raison d'être inquiet. Le pire scénario s'était réalisé. Gideon ne les lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Ce n'était pas le genre du bonhomme. Et cela réduisait d'autant leurs possibilités. 

Ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était rentrer sur Mandalore et jusque là, il avait imaginé pouvoir le faire dans un plus ou moins court terme. Il n'avait pas mit le pied sur Mandalore depuis la Purge. La rumeur disait que certains Mandaloriens y étaient retournés et tâchaient de reconstruire. Son clan avait toujours refusé de les rejoindre, déclarant qu'ils ne pourraient y mettre les pieds qu'une fois l'honneur et la puissance de Mandalore restaurés. Qu'ils ne retourneraient pas en rampant s'abriter dans des ruines en espérant qu'elles les protégeraient de leurs ennemis. Mais si les Jedi et les Mandaloriens avaient été ennemis comme le proclamait l'Armurière, alors ceux qui étaient rentrés auraient peut être possédé des réponses. L'avertissement de Cara mettait fin à cet espoir. Si Gideon était sur sa piste, il ne le laisserait pas le suivre sur Mandalore pour y achever ce qu'il avait commencé des années plus tôt. 

Plutôt mourir. 

Il fallait bien choisir un lieu où se poser, alors il se décida pour Ord Mantell. L'endroit en valait un autre et le Mandalorien n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années. Quand à la personne à qui il comptait demander de l'aide, il était sûr que c'était bien le dernier de ses contacts auquel quiconque penserait. 

Le Razor Crest se posa sans problème à l'astroport d'une des villes secondaires d'Ord Mantell. Le Mandalorien observa un moment l'activité autour du vaisseau sans rien déceler de suspect. Ord Mantell était une planète reculée, peu fréquentée par les chasseurs de prime et largement ignorée par l'Empire au temps de sa puissance. S'ils pouvaient être tranquille quelques jours sans s'attirer des ennuis, c'était probablement ici. Avant d'ouvrir la porte du vaisseau, le Mandalorien se tourna quand même vers l'enfant.

-Qu'en dit-tu ? L'endroit te paraît sûr ?

L'enfant tendit les bras en l'air pour qu'il le porte. 

-J'espère que ça veut dire que ton instinct te dit d'avoir confiance. Je ne fais pas confiance au mien, d'instinct. La dernière fois que je l'ai écouté, je me suis retrouvé avec toi sur le dos et dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. 

Des petits doigts poisseux se posèrent sur la visière de son casque. Le Mandalorien s'accorda un instant pour profiter de la chance incroyable qui avait mis cet enfant sur son chemin, malgré tout ce qui c'était passé à cause de ça et décréta qu'il était temps de s'aventurer en ville. Il enfila sa plus large cape, qui ne cacherait pas son identité de Mandalorien, mais lui permettrait par contre de cacher l'enfant dans un sac dessous. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait qu'un mercenaire anonyme. 

L'enfant ne protesta pas quand il le mit dans le sac, ni quand il le referma sur lui. Il semblait comprendre la nécessité d'être silencieux, mais le Mandalorien n'en resta pas moins tendu pendant toute la traversée de l'astroport puis de la ville. La plupart des passants ne lui jetaient pas plus d'un regard mais ils seraient trop nombreux à se souvenir de lui. La guilde avait enlevé la prime sur sa tête, mais tout le monde ne passait pas par la guilde pour se tenir informé des cibles valant le plus cher. Il garda une main sur son blaster et l'autre sur la tête de l'enfant tout le long du chemin, mais personne ne les dérangea jusqu'à ce qu'ils approchent des faubourgs de la ville. Le Mandalorien dut demander deux fois son chemin avant d'enfin toquer à une petite maison à la façade aveugle. Un œilleton s'ouvrit et le scanna avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer une Nautolan entre deux âges, à la peau d'un vert bleuté. Son visage était couvert de fines cicatrices et un de ses lekkus était amputé. 

-Mando. J’espérais ne jamais te revoir. 

-Tu me dois bien ça. 

Nok Amtrek soupira et s'écarta en boitant pour le laisser rentrer. Le Mandalorien la suivit jusqu'à une minuscule cuisine où elle servit d'autorité deux verres d'alcool à ras bord avant de lui en passer un. Il l'accepta mais le laissa là où il était et en profita pour examiner Nok à son tour. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la Nautolan, elle fuyait à la fois l'Empire et la rébellion pour des raisons qu'il n'avait pas tenté d'éclaircir. Nok Amtrek n'était pas son vrai nom. Même les deux camps qui la recherchaient ignoraient son véritable nom. En tout cas, elle valait un bon petit pécule à l'époque, mais elle avait des informations sur une cible qui valait bien plus encore. Quand il l'avait trouvé, elle se faisait torturer par un homme des services secrets de l'Empire. C'était à lui qu'elle devait son boitement et les cicatrices sur son visages. Le Mandalorien avait abattu l'homme et trois stormtroopers, emmené Nok avec lui. Elle croyait qu'il allait la tuer ou la livrer lui-même, mais il l'avait laissée libre et avait même partagé la prime avec elle, ce qui l'avait aidé à disparaître et s'installer ici sur Ord Mantell. Évidemment, le Mandalorien n'avait pas agit ainsi par bonté de cœur, mais parce que Nok était le genre de femme à avoir des contacts partout, avec tout le monde. En échange de sa liberté, il lui avait demandé quelques menus services au fil des années. Elle croyait peut être avoir fini de payer sa dette, mais il n'avait pas oublié. 

Incidemment, elle était la meilleur hackeuse qu'il connaissait. 

-Que veut-tu ?, finit-elle par demander quand elle eut fini d'engloutir son verre. 

-J'ai besoin de renseignements et d'un accès sécurisé à l'holonet. Pour commencer.

-Pour commencer. Quoi d'autre ? 

-De tout ce que tu peux me trouver sur cette liste. 

Il lui tendit le papier qu'il avait préparé pendant les interminables heures de vol et la regarda la parcourir rapidement. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette liste ?

-Ce que je veux que tu me procure. 

-C'est bien la dernière chose que j'aurais attendu d'un Mandalorien. Il y a des jouets pour enfants sur cette liste. 

Le Mandalorien écarta son manteau et laissa l'enfant sortir à l'air libre. 

-C'est pour lui. Nous sommes recherchés. 

On disait que les visages des Nautolans étaient difficile à lire, mais le Mandalorien avait l'habitude d'échanger avec des personnes que leur casque rendait plus impénétrable encore. Elle était complètement perdue, mais n'avait pas l'air de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de le trahir. 

-Si tu m'aides cette fois encore, j'efface ta dette. Et je peux même faire plus. 

-Comme ? 

-Faire annuler ta prime par la guilde. Ça n'empêchera pas les autres primes de rester en place, mais... 

-Mais ça me permettrait d'assurer un peu plus mes arrières puisque la plupart des chasseurs passent par vous, conclut-elle. Même avec ton aide, j'ai eu quelques alertes ces dernières années. Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu peux faire ça, si tu es toi même recherché ?

-Pas par la guilde. 

Karga lui devait bien ça après que l'enfant lui ait sauvé la vie, mais il ne pourrait plus rien espérer de lui avant d'avoir rempli les poches de la guilde. Il ferait avec. Nok finit par hocher la tête. 

-Des renseignements, des courses et un accès à l'holonet contre ma liberté. Par quoi veut-tu commencer ?

-Par un repas pour le petit et un lit. Pour les renseignements, j'ai besoin de savoir qui exactement a mis une prime sur ma tête et de combien et de toutes les informations que tu peux trouver sur le Moff Gideon, en particulier ses ressources. Aussi, tout ce que tu peux trouver sur l'espèce de l'enfant.

-Est-ce que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus ? 

-Non. J'ai aussi besoin que tu effaces les traces de mon passage sur l'holonet dès que j'en aurais finit.

-Tu commences à me rendre très curieuse, mais d'accord. Je peux faire ça. Nous avons un accord, Din Djarin. 

Alors elle avait déjà cherché à en savoir plus sur lui. C'était probablement légitime et il aurait de toute façon du lui donner son nom pour qu'elle commence ses recherches. C'était un risque acceptable. 

Et s'il se le répétait assez souvent, il arriverait à s'en convaincre. 

L'enfant bailla. Protégé par son casque, il se permit de faire de même. Ils étaient debout et sur leurs gardes depuis trop longtemps. Le Mandalorien ne dormirait cependant que d'une oreille cette nuit là encore. Il se fiait à Nok, relativement. Elle avait trop à gagner avec ce qu'il lui proposait. Se fier à la faune d'Ord Mantell, c'était autre chose. 

Le Mandalorien réussit à rester éveiller pendant le repas de l'enfant et à se nourrir avant de s'effondrer sur la couche offerte par Nok. Sa tête le lançait encore, mais au moins il n'avait plus d'éblouissements. Il se réveilla malgré tout aux petites heures du matin, l'enfant blottit au creux de son bras. Il s'étira. Malgré la sécurité relative de la maison de Nok, il était à peine moins fatigué que la veille. Autant utiliser son insomnie à bon escient. Le Mandalorien se leva et s'approcha du terminal de l'holonet. 

Très vite, il réalisa qu'il aurait probablement mieux occupé sa matinée en entretenant ses armes. En venant chez Nok, il espérait qu'un accès sécurisé à l'holonet lui permettrait d'en savoir plus sur les Jedi. Comme un idiot, il oubliait que l'holonet était un produit de vingt ans d'Empire. L'essentiel des informations non autorisées avait été expurgé depuis longtemps et rétablir une banque d'informations certifiée était tout en bas des listes de priorités de la République. Les Jedi, visiblement, faisaient partie des sujets non-autorisés, ou tout du moins sévèrement contrôlés. Les rares informations disponibles à leur sujet était visiblement de la propagande. Seulement, il y avait parfois un soupçon de vérité au cœur de la propagande, aussi le Mandalorien continua-t-il à lire.

Les Jedi étaient des monstres d’égoïsme. Des tueurs sans cœurs uniquement soucieux de leur puissance. Pour eux, la seule forme de justice valable était la mort. Ils avaient tenté de détruire la République de l'intérieur pour s'emparer du pouvoir et d'assassiner le Chancelier, forçant celui-ci à instaurer l'Empire pour rétablir l'ordre et la justice. Ils ne se souciaient pas des lois et des vies sentientes. 

Ils enlevaient des enfants qu'ils décrétaient arbitrairement spéciaux à leurs parents pour les embrigader dans leurs rangs et interdisaient aux parents de les revoir.

Le cœur du Mandalorien se serra. Tout le reste, il pouvait l'accepter sans peine pour ce que c'était, de la propagande. Les vrais Jedis étaient probablement aussi égoïstes et avide de pouvoir que n'importe qui. L'accusation était aussi valable pour l'Empire et certains clans mandaloriens. Mais l'accusation concernant les enfants... Le Mandalorien savait qu'il ne devait pas y prêter trop de foi non plus. Il n'était pas le plus au courant de l'histoire de son propre peuple car la tribu s'intéressait plus au présent et à l'avenir qu'à pleurer sur un passé glorieux, mais révolu. Il savait tout de même qu'on avait souvent accusé les Mandaloriens de voler les enfants de ceux qu'ils attaquaient. C'était faux, ou plutôt, c'était une question de points de vue. Ils ne volaient pas, ils choisissaient d'élever les enfants de leurs ennemis abattus. C'était la bonne manière de montrer à l'ennemi tombé qu'on reconnaissait sa valeur, élever son enfant pour qu'il soit plus fort encore que ses parents. C'était la Voie. 

La Voie des Jedis était peut être semblable. Ou bien ils refusaient vraiment tout lien entre l'enfant et ses parents. Le Mandalorien jeta un regard vers l'enfant toujours endormi sur le canapé. Il s'y était attaché. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait renoncer à l'enfant, mais il le faudrait, pour son bien. L'idée lui déchirait les entrailles. 

L'enfant gémit et s'agita dans son sommeil. Le mandalorien se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer. Quand il fut certain que le cauchemar était passé, il s'installa à nouveau devant le terminal avec l'enfant sur ses genoux et continua ses recherches. Encore et encore, il retomba sur les mêmes poncifs assénés par l'Empire. Voleurs, menteurs, assassins, voilà qui étaient les Jedi. C'était d'eux que Dark Vador protégeait l'Empire. Quelques noms de Jedis persistaient, dans des listes de traîtres chassés par l'Empire et jamais ôtées de l'holonet. Certains avaient donc survécu. Ou étaient morts dans l'anonymat sans que l'Empire le sache. Il s'en passait des choses en vingt ans. 

Toute information sur les croyances des Jedis avait disparu. Leur langue, leur culture, leurs armes, leurs coutumes, rien ne restait. De toute évidence, les Jedis avaient eux aussi subit une Purge. Les enfants comme celui sous sa garde avait été privés de leur héritage. Pour un Mandalorien, c'était un crime sans nom. Les orphelins étaient élevés dans la culture mandalorienne, mais on ne les privait pas de leur passé. 

Tout ça ne l'avançait à rien. Il allait abandonner quand il songea à un nouvel angle d'approche. Un des textes qu'il avait pu consulter disait que les Jedis avaient des temples un peu partout dans la galaxie, sans en citer aucun. Il n'en nommait aucun bien entendu, mais avec l'interdiction du culte jedi, ces lieux avaient du être fermés. Certains subsistaient peut être encore. 

C'était une piste. Le Mandalorien éteignit le terminal. 

Comme il entendait du bruit dans la pièce voisine, il se leva en gardant l'enfant au creux de son bras. Nok faisait la cuisine à côté. Sans quitter des yeux ce qu'elle préparait, elle le salua en baillant.

-J'ai tes informations. Il y a huit primes sur toi et ce gamin et une neuvième sur toi tout seul. Celle-là vient de la Nouvelle République, pour intrusion dans une prison et libération d'un prisonnier. J'imagine que ça te dit quelque chose. 

-Oui. Et les autres ?

-Huit primes pour huit Moffs encore en activité. Le montant de la prime varie selon le Moff, de même que l'état dans lequel ils veulent vous retrouver. À part Gideon, tous te veulent mort. Pour l'enfant, c'est moitié-moitié. Je t'ai fais une liste par écrit et j'ai ajouté tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur leurs ressources et positions actuelles. Malheureusement pour toi, même les services spéciaux de la Nouvelle République ne savent pas grand chose. Ces Moffs et généraux impériaux passent plus de temps à se poignarder dans le dos et à se voler les ressources les uns des autres qu'à ennuyer le reste de la galaxie. C'est bon pour le citoyen lambda, mais du coup la situation change trop vite pour que les renseignements soient à jour. 

-Merci. Tu peux supprimer les traces de mon passage sur l'holonet.

-Dès que j'ai fini mon déjeuner, et sans y jeter un regard, je peux te le dire. Je me suis déjà fourrée dans les ennuis, mais toi tu as décroché le gros lot. Il y a quelqu'un dans la galaxie que tu n'as pas vexé ? 

Il dut réfléchir un moment pour trouver la réponse.

-Les Hutts. Pas récemment, en tout cas. 

Elle renifla et secoua ses lekkus avec dérision. 

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu me reverra pas ici de sitôt. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas faire bon d'être associé à toi, et je ne voudrais pas que ma tête dise quelque chose à ceux qui pourraient te pourchasser. Je vais t'acheter ce que tu voulais et toi et ton gosse, vous dégagez aussi sec. C'est entendu ?

-Entendu. Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur l'enfant ?

-Rien. Quelle que soit sa race, elle n'a pas laissé de traces dans la galaxie. 

Il sortit l'arme récupérée la veille. 

-Et ça, ça te dit quelque chose ? 

-Rien. Les armes ne sont pas ma spécialité. Tu dois impérativement rester caché ici ou je te livre tes courses à ton vaisseau ?

Il avait dépassé les limites de sa bienveillance, même avec ce qu'il lui offrait en échange de son aide. Le Mandalorien n'insista pas. Le vaisseau, c'était tout aussi bien, et s'ils devaient fuir en vitesse, c'était même mieux. Il réveilla l'enfant pour le nourrir et prit son congé aussitôt après. Lui même pouvait tenir. Il se nourrirait dans le vaisseau. 

Nok avait promis de leur faire livrer ses achats en moins de deux heures. Cela faisait quand même un bon bout de temps à occuper avant de quitter la planète. Le Mandalorien décida de ne pas rejoindre directement le vaisseau, même s'ils y seraient plus en sécurité. Ils n'avaient toujours pas d'objectif, mais tôt ou tard ils auraient besoin d'argent. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait besoin de travail. Ord Mantell était un endroit aussi bien qu'un autre pour trouver ça. Et si ça ne marchait pas, ils retenteraient ailleurs, en cherchant les temples jedis. 

Les cantinas étaient toujours de bons endroits où se renseigner. Le Mandalorien camoufla une fois de plus l'enfant dans son sac et se rendit à la plus proche de l'astroport. Malgré l'heure matinale, elle était déjà pleine des clients habituels. Contrebandiers, marchands, mercenaires, repris de justice... Un zabrak borgne dans le coin était recherché, mais la prime sur sa tête ne valait pas le coup. La devaronienne aux cheveux rouges qui discutait avec lui valait un peu plus, mais même en additionnant les primes, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Le Mandalorien décida de parler au tenancier pour voir les rumeurs intéressantes à suivre et c'est là qu'il les vit.

Deux Mandaloriens, un homme et une femme aux cheveux orange vif qui parlaient à une table autour d'un verre. Leurs casques étaient posés sur la table et ils n'avaient pas l'air perturbés de montrer ainsi leur visage à découvert. Il pensa à faire demi-tour, mais la femme l’aperçut et leva son verre pour lui faire signe d'approcher. 

-Salut à toi, vod ! Tu as le temps pour un verre ? 

Il s'approcha et s'assit en prenant garde à ce qu'ils ne voient pas le sac et l'enfant, mais déclina le verre proposé d'un geste de la main. L'homme renifla.

-Tu es un de ceux là. Tu crois vraiment mieux défendre le souvenir de Mandalore comme ça ? 

-Paix, lui ordonna la jeune femme. Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter idéologie. Je suis Sabine Wren, du clan Wren, et voici Kalau Cab, du clan Wren. Il est jeune, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. 

-Tu es plus jeune encore, nota le Mandalorien. 

Elle rit doucement. 

-J'ai connu plus de batailles et depuis plus longtemps que lui. Qui es tu ?

-Din Djarin, du clan Djarin.

Voilà ce qu'il aurait souhaité éviter. Donner son nom était la dernière chose à faire en ce moment, même à des Mandaloriens. Sabine leva un sourcil d'un air inquisiteur, mais ne posa pas de questions. Son compagnon murmura dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un clan Djarin, mais les deux autres l'ignorèrent. 

-Et que fais-tu dans ce coin de la galaxie Din Djarin ?

-Je cherche des primes, répondit le Mandalorien en fabriquant une histoire dans sa tête. Et des réponses. 

-Pour les primes, je ne saurais trop te dire. Je ne suis que de passage dans le secteur et je ne suis pas du métier. Quelle est la question à laquelle tu cherches une réponse ? 

-Je cherche un temple jedi. 

Kalau ne réagit pas, mais Sabine fronça les sourcils. 

-Et pourquoi un temple jedi ? Il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien à y piller. 

-Je ne suis pas un pilleur. La cible que je cherche se cacherait près d'un temple jedi. Mais je ne sais pas où il y en a dans le secteur et je ne trouve personne pour me renseigner.

Sabine l'examina un long moment du regard. Son visage fermé refusait de révéler ce qu'elle pensait. Quand au Mandalorien, il avait rarement été aussi soulagé de porter un casque même en présence des siens. 

-Il y a un temple jedi dans le secteur, sur Genassa. 

-Je ferais bon usage de cette information. Vous retournez sur Mandalore ? 

-Peut être. Après un détour. La reconstruction ne fait que commencer, mais le clan Djarin serait le bienvenu si tu souhaite t'y installer. 

-Est-ce sûr, avec Gideon toujours actif ? L'homme est du genre à retourner finir ce qu'il a commencé. 

Les visages des deux Mandaloriens s'embrassèrent, allumés par la haine. Sabine fut la première à se reprendre. 

-S'il essaie, il sera bien acceuilli. J'aimerais savoir où il se terre celui-là pour lui transmettre nos hommages à tous. 

Le Mandalorien n'hésita qu'une seconde. 

-La rumeur dit qu'il aurait été vu sur Navarro il y a quelques jours. Mais il en est déjà parti. 

-Navarro ? 

Il hocha la tête en silence. Il faudrait qu'il contacte Cara et Korga pour leur demander d'ignorer tous les détails si une Mandalorienne venait se renseigner et de ne parler que de Gideon. Il espérait ne pas regretter d'en avoir parlé mais Mandalore méritait de connaître la menace sur sa tête, même si ceux qui y vivaient avaient en partie oublié la Voie. Et Mandalore méritait sa revenche. Il espérait la lui offrir un jour, mais s'il échouait, ce serait le clan Wren ou le clan Rau ou n'importe lequel des autres qui s'en chargerait. 

Sur son flanc, il sentit l'enfant remuer légèrement. Il s'ennuyait. Le Mandalorien décida de couper court à la conversation, mais il avait encore une question à poser. 

-Les Jedi. Que sait-tu d'eux ? 

Le visage de Sabine se ferma complètement cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ta cible est un Jedi ?

-Je ne chasse pas les Jedi, répondit le Mandalorien en omettant le fait qu'il l'avait fait récemment, même si une seule fois. C'est seulement que je n'ai jamais entendu que des rumeurs.

-Qu'ils enlevaient les enfants, qu'ils étaient les ennemis de Mandalore et que le meilleur jedi ne peut surpasser un mandalorien, même avec le soutien de la Force ? J'ai entendu les mêmes et je n'en sais pas plus.

Elle mentait, mais elle ne dirait rien de plus. Le Mandalorien accepta la réponse sans protester. Il n'avait de toute manière pas beaucoup d'espoir. Il ne demanda rien non plus sur l'arme trouvée près de chez Kuiil. Il avait déjà dévoilé trop de choses devant ces gens. Son casque, au moins, le protégeait un peu sur ce plan là. 

Avec un luxe de précautions infini pour ne pas déranger l'enfant, il se redressa. 

- _Vor entye_ , salua-t-il. 

Sabine secoua la tête. Son énervement s'était transformé en inquiétude. 

-Il n'y a pas de dette entre nous. L'information sur Gideon valait bien plus que ce que j'ai pu te dire. Mais tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

Son regard se dirigeait vers le torse du Mandalorien, là où l'enfant était caché par la cape. Elle avait confondu sa précaution avec une blessure. 

-Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Elle ne le croyait pas, mais ne protesta pas. 

-Au cas où, tu sais où nous trouver. _Ret'urcye mh_ i. 

Peut être se reverraient-ils, oui. Ou peut être pas. Le Mandalorien hocha la tête en silence et sortit de la cantina. Cette rencontre lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Mentir à des non-mandaloriens ne le dérangeait pas. Mentir aux siens... Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire confiance à Sabine Wren. Mais l'enfant était sa priorité. Le clan avant ces faux Mandaloriens. Plus que jamais, il aurait voulu avoir son vieux clan à ses côtés. Mais même s'il y avait des survivants dispersés après l'attaque de Gideon, il n'était plus des leurs. Il leur avait apporté la mort et son clan, c'était l'enfant désormais. Il faudrait qu'il en aille ainsi jusqu'à sa réunion avec les siens. Ensuite, le Mandalorien serait seul. Les sans clans duraient rarement longtemps. 

L'enfant protesta dans son sac, comme en réponse à ses pensées. Le Mandalorien se pressa vers l'astroport, pressé de le libérer. Il avait hâte de recevoir la livraison de Nok Amtrek. Maintenant, ils avaient un temple jedi à explorer. C'était plus concret que tout ce qu'il avait découvert depuis le matin. 

Il restait à espérer que ce serait assez pour les mettre sur la bonne piste. Il devait bien ça à l'enfant. Tant pis si l'idée de le remettre aux mains des siens lui faisait si mal. 

C'était la voie. Il n'avait pas à la critiquer. 


	2. La jedi

Le Mandalorien entra avec révérence dans le temple jedi désert et silencieux. Sur ses talons, l'enfant ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis et essayait de tout regarder en même temps. Jusque là, le Mandalorien ne s'était jamais questionné sur sa foi en dehors de la Voie. Ici, sous les colonnes sculptées du temple, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange. Ceux qui avaient vécu ici pratiquaient une religion dont il ignorait tout et qui était possiblement opposé à tout ce que en quoi croyaient les Mandaloriens. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait quelque chose comme une présence ici. Sabine Wren avait parlé de la Force. C'était peut être ça qu'il ressentait en ces lieux, même s'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Quoi que c'était, l'enfant le sentait également. Il ouvrait grand les yeux, comme s'il essayait de saisir tous les détails de la scène en même temps et demanda à descendre à terre. Sans un mot, le Mandalorien l'aida et le laissa passer devant. Lui était un intrus en ce lieu. Pas l'enfant.

Le Mandalorien écoutait attentivement, mais ne perçut rien d'autre que le bruit de leurs pas. En partie rassuré, il suivit l'enfant entre les colonnes décorées de statues et se mit à observer les lieux à la recherche de réponses ou au moins d'indices. Chaque statue représentait une personne brandissant une sorte d'arme qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou levant comme l'enfant le faisait en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Une preuve de plus qu'il appartenait bien à cet ordre de Jedi. Parmi les visages, le Mandalorien chercha un visage semblable à celui de l'enfant. En vain. Il y avait là des Twi'lek, des Humains, un Iktochi, deux Mon Calamari, et quelques espèces que le Mandalorien était incapable d'identifier. Les Jedi n'étaient donc pas une race, mais c'était bel et bien un peuple. 

-Les tiens acceptent tous ceux qu'ils estiment dignes de leur ordre, on dirait. En cela peut être nous ressemblons nous. 

L'enfant poussa une sorte de trille ravi en entendant sa remarque, mais ses oreilles se baissèrent pitoyablement l'instant suivant. Il venait de remarquer ce que le Mandalorien avait noté dès leur entrée dans le temple. 

Certaines statues portaient des traces de tir. Quelques unes avaient été mutilées. 

-Je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera grand chose, avoua-t-il à l'enfant. L'empire est passé par là. Les pillards aussi, sans doute. 

L'enfant gémit son désappointement. Par acquis de conscience, le Mandalorien le laissa continuer à avancer de travée en travée. Il profita de son éloignement pour balayer les murs de sa torche. Toutes les fresques avaient été mutilées, elles, au point qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce qu'elles avaient pu représenter jadis. Cela ne ressemblait pas à des scènes de combat en tout cas. 

Il passa rapidement sur l'une d'elles, absolument illisible, puis y revint et s'accroupit pour l'observer de plus près. Quelque chose l'avait chiffonné au premier coup d’œil et il savait quoi désormais. Il y avait une trace de sang à hauteur d'épaule qui continuait jusqu'au sol. Maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, il en découvrit d'autres ça et là. La résistance avait été âpre, mais insuffisante. Les Jedi étaient tombés, comme les Mandaloriens. Il ne savait toujours rien d'eux, mais il regrettait quand même leur destin. Ils avaient été anéantis de la même manière, sur leurs terres et sans espoir de pouvoir vaincre. Des deux vieux ennemis qu'on lui avait décrit, aucun ne s'était montré supérieur à l'autre. Aucun n'avait pu résister à la fin que lui réservait l'Empire. Auraient-ils été assez fort ensemble ? Aujourd'hui, les Mandaloriens commençaient à peine à oser sortir de leurs cachettes et à prétendre reconstruire Mandalore. Les Jedi, eux, semblaient avoir disparu même de la mémoire de la galaxie. Le même sort attendait-il les fils de Mandalore ? Peu importait alors la destruction de deux étoiles noires et la mort d'un Empereur. L'empire aurait gagné, même par delà sa mort. 

-Les tiens ont refusé de se rendre jusqu'à la dernière seconde, murmura-t-il même si l'enfant était trop loin pour l'entendre. Tu peux être fier d'eux. 

Il se redressa. Ils ne trouveraient rien ici, pas après que l'Empire ait fait son travail de destruction. Mieux valait partir, avant que la découverte d'autres traces de sang ne fasse du mal à l'enfant. Le Mandalorien était impuissant contre sa détresse. 

Il soupira en contemplant une dernière fois l’œuvre défigurée. Jadis elle avait peut être été un chef d’œuvre enseignant à des générations d'enfants le code et la culture Jedi. Il n'en restait rien. Ils étaient venus pour rien. Retour à la case départ, en somme. Le Mandalorien sentit un poids lourd s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il avait mis tant d'espoir dans cette rumeur rapportée par Sabine Wren. À nouveau, il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à l'enfant, aucun espoir de retrouver les siens. Restait-il seulement la moindre trace d'eux dans la galaxie ? Il devait le croire. Toute autre option était inenvisageable. L'enfant devait être rendu aux siens avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose au Mandalorien. Il était lucide. Son métier était dangereux. Les chances qu'il se fasse tuer pendant une mission étaient élevées. Il vieillissait. Cinq ans plus tôt, ses réflexes étaient meilleurs. De vieilles blessures commençaient à le gêner au combat. Il tomberait forcément un jour sur quelqu'un de plus jeune, de plus vicieux ou de plus déterminé que lui à survivre et l'enfant resterait seul. L'âge de l'enfant rendait la chose plus préoccupante encore, si c'était possible. Il resterait un enfant pendant des décennies, sans défense face à ceux qui voudraient l'utiliser. Le Mandalorien devait trouver des gens pour s'en occuper. Après tout, un clan aussi petit que le sien, sans alliés et sans direction, ne pouvait offrir de protection viable à long terme à un enfant, et en particulier à celui-là. 

Il faudrait qu'il continue à réfléchir à une solution à ce problème. La femme sur Tatoine appréciait l'enfant, mais n'avait pas les moyens de le défendre. Ses anciens frères de clan, s'ils avaient survécu, avaient disparu pour préserver la Voie. Sabine Wren semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules et sa posture trahissait la confiance d'une guerrière avertie, mais elle ôtait son casque sans scrupule. Ce n'était pas une vrai Mandalorienne. Alors, à qui faire suffisamment confiance pour élever l'enfant et le rendre aux siens ? Il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Il était temps de repartir. L'endroit rendait le Mandalorien mal à l'aise, sans qu'il puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi. C'était comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. 

L'enfant n'était pas loin. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol et contemplait, assis dans la poussière, une autre fresque. Celle-là était un peu mieux conservée. On pouvait distinguer deux, peut être trois silhouettes sous les coups de marteau qui avaient effacé tous les détails, et un cercle au-dessus de leurs têtes qui conservait quelques traces de sa peinture dorée. Le message qu'il transmettait, lui, avait à jamais disparu. 

-Il est temps de partir, lui expliqua le Mandalorien en s'accroupissant à son niveau. 

Le bruit de détresse qui sortit de la bouche de l'enfant lui déchira le cœur.

-Il ne reste rien ici, expliqua-t-il. Allons-nous en. Nous continuerons à chercher des traces des tiens un autre jour, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps ici. 

Gideon pouvait avoir suivi le même raisonnement que lui, pour commencer. Par ailleurs, il y avait trop longtemps que le Mandalorien n'avait pas accepté une prime. Il fallait bien manger et payer le carburant. Il était sans doute temps de contacter Karga et Cara pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour lui de ce côté. Une fois le ravitaillement assuré, ils repartiraient en chasse. 

L'enfant secoua la tête en faisant la moue. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être raisonnable. C'était sans doute compréhensible, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Le Mandalorien soupira. Il ne savait pas quels mots pouvaient réconforter ou rassurer l'enfant, ni même s'il en existait. 

Il tendit les bras pour l'inciter à se relever mais l'enfant émit un baragouinement de protestation et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il posa ses deux petites mains sur la fresque et ferma les yeux. Le Mandalorien avait appris à reconnaître les signes. Il utilisait son étrange pouvoir, une fois de plus. 

-Quel est le problème ?, demanda-t-il.

Il avait déjà une main posée sur son blaster. L’instinct de l'enfant ne devait pas être ignoré, après tout. Il leva les yeux vers le Mandalorien et lui adressa un long regard qu'il ne comprit pas avant de darder à nouveau toute son attention vers le mur. 

-Il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté ?

Cette fois le regard de l'enfant était franchement agacé, comme s'il s'offusquait de la lenteur d'esprit du Mandalorien. Celui-ci décida de remettre à plus tard une discussion sur le respect dû au dirigeant d'un clan et commença à chercher un système d'ouverture confirmant la présence d'une porte dérobée. 

En vain.

L'enfant gémissait, les yeux toujours fermés et les poings crispés contre la pierre. Le Mandalorien se força à réfléchir. Les Mandaloriens avaient résisté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien à défendre. Certains avaient préféré mourir plutôt que de survivre à ça. Pas tous. Il se pouvait que devant l'inévitable, certains des Jedi aient aussi décidé de fuir pour continuer le combat un autre jour et sauver leur culture. Où alors conserver archives, armes et textes sacrés ? Où l'Empire ne penserait pas à chercher ? 

Dans un endroit qu'il avait déjà ravagé. 

Un endroit que les pillards pouvaient visiter encore et encore, mais un endroit qu'ils ne pouvaient explorer totalement, faute du talent nécessaire pour le faire. Un talent que l'enfant possédait, lui. 

L'enfant devait avoir vu juste. Il y avait une pièce secrète de l'autre côté du mur, et elle contenait peut être ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le mur n'était pas un mur, c'était une porte et l'enfant essayait de l'ouvrir. Malheureusement, malgré toute sa concentration, la pierre ne bougeait pas. 

-C'est trop pour toi, hein ? 

L'enfant refusa de le regarder et c'était une réponse à part entière. Il était trop petit et la pierre était trop lourde. Soulever cinq ou dix tonnes de pierre, ce devait être autrement plus difficile qu'arrêter un lance-flamme ou soigner des blessures, ce qui était déjà la limite de la force de l'enfant. Une limite impressionnante, qu'il repousserait probablement avec le temps. En l'absence de Jedi, le Mandalorien devrait l'entraîner pour l'aider à maîtriser ce pouvoir, mais il ne savait même pas par où commencer. 

-Je pourrais aller chercher des explosifs, réfléchit-il à haute voix. 

L'enfant protesta avec véhémence. Un de ses poings quitta la pierre pour donner un grand coup dans la jambe du Mandalorien. Celui-ci se pencha plus sérieusement au-dessus de l'enfant. 

-Je ne dit pas ça sérieusement. Mais il n'empêche. C'est trop pour toi. Un jour tu pourras ouvrir cette porte. Pas aujourd'hui. Par contre... Te crois-tu capable de la soulever un peu et de ramener quelque chose de l'autre côté ? Comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour ? 

Pour rendre ses propos plus clairs, il sortit d'une poche à sa ceinture l'arme trouvée au campement nikto. L'enfant se mit à roucouler et ses oreilles bougèrent d'un air ravi. Il avait l'air de comprendre, et le plan lui convenait. Le Mandalorien se pencha un peu plus à son niveau et leva trois doigts à la hauteur du visage de l'enfant. 

-Trois essais, décréta-t-il d'une voix lente pour être sûr d'être bien compris. Pas plus. Si tu n'en es pas capable, nous reviendrons plus tard et tu pourras essayer à nouveau. C'est compris ?

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à quel point l'enfant comprenait ce qu'il disait, mais le message semblait être passé. Le Mandalorien posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et la tapota en signe d'encouragement. S'il estimait que l'enfant dépassait ses limites, il l’assommerait et le ramènerait de force au Razor Crest. Il serait toujours temps de retenter plus tard, dans six mois ou un an. S'il était encore là pour protéger l'enfant. Il devrait donner des références pour trouver l'emplacement du temple à Cara. Juste au cas où. 

L'enfant posa à nouveau ses mains sur la paroi, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Rien ne se passa, mais il finit par se mettre à trembler sous le poids de l'effort. Le Mandalorien le secoua pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Il avait compté une minute entière avant de prendre cette décision.

-Un, déclara-t-il en baissant un de ses doigts. 

D'une poche de sa ceinture, il sortit une poignée de friandises que l'enfant engloutit d'une traite. Déjà, il reprenait des couleurs. Un peu rassuré, le Mandalorien lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord pour une deuxième tentative. Il compta à nouveau une minute puis redonna à l'enfant de quoi reprendre des forces. 

-Troisième tentative, rappela-t-il. Ce sera la dernière.

L'enfant fit la sourde oreille ou ne le comprit pas, trop concentré sur la pierre. Son regard était plus déterminé que jamais. 

La main à nouveau posée sur son épaule, le Mandalorien se mit à compter. Il atteignait trente-cinq quand la pierre se mit à vibrer et se détacha du sol dans un grincement sourd. Un murmure d'encouragement chercha à s'échapper, mais il le retint dans sa gorge. Ne pas le déconcentrer. Vingt-trois secondes restantes. Même si l'enfant voulait essayer plus longtemps, même si partir sur un début de réussite serait pire que de partir sur un échec, il ne céderait pas. Il ne le laisserait pas se faire du mal. 

Dix-neuf secondes. Treize. La pierre se soulevait peu à peu, par à-coups. Trop lentement. Le Mandalorien lâcha l'enfant pour s'allonger au sol et éclairer l'autre côté de la pierre de sa lampe. Il ne vit pas grand chose. La pierre s'était à peine soulevée d'une dizaine de centimètres. Même les explosifs n'auraient pas fait grand chose, la pierre devait faire plus de deux mètres d'épaisseur. Dans ces conditions, tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer, c'était de la poussière qui volait dans toutes les directions et peut être des meubles, tout au fond d'une salle qui avait l'air de taille imposante. 

Neuf secondes. 

-Pas d'autre essai, rappela-t-il une dernière fois. 

Quelque chose vola à deux doigts de son casque, en provenance de la pièce cachée et la porte retomba au sol dans un grondement sonore. L'enfant se laissa alors glisser le long de la pierre. Quand le Mandalorien le prit dans ses bras, il dormait déjà, absolument épuisé par l'effort. 

Il faisait nuit quand ils atteignirent le Razor Crest, l'enfant roulé en boule dans les bras du Mandalorien. Il se sentait épuisé, même s'il n'avait pas fait d'efforts physiques particulier. Il avait mit trop d'espoirs dans ce temple, voilà tout. Ils devaient trouver les Jedi, et vite. Avant que Gideon ne s'empare de l'enfant, avant que le Mandalorien ne fasse une erreur de trop. Avant qu'il ne soit dépassé par les pouvoirs de l'enfant. 

Pendant que celui-ci dormait pour récupérer, allongé dans son manteau, il avait fini l'exploration du temple. Après la grande salle qu'ils avaient exploré se trouvaient une série de réserves, de salles d’entraînement et de dortoirs, aussi vides et défigurées que la première. Comme il s'y était attendu, l'Empire et les pillards n'avaient rien laissé derrière eux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient retiré de l'affaire, c'était le petit objet que l'enfant avait réussi à soutirer au coffre-fort des Jedi, une sorte de cube ornementé, sculpté dans du métal. 

Clairement, le Mandalorien n'était même pas capable d'apporter des réponses à l'enfant sous sa responsabilité. Chercher un autre temple ne leur apporterait probablement rien de plus. Les chances d'en trouver un que l'empire aurait ignoré étaient proches de zéro, vu la minutie avec laquelle celui-là avait été détruit. Ils étaient de retour à la cas de départ, sans objectif clair et sans aucune piste. 

Il déposa l'enfant dans son lit, posa le cube sur la première surface plane libre qu'il trouva, et monta dans le cockpit pour démarrer les moteurs du vaisseau. Lentement, le Razor Crest échappa à la pesanteur de la planète et vira de bord pour passer en vitesse supraluminique. Le Mandalorien choisit la première destination acceptable à ses yeux sans réfléchir davantage. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner de cette planète. Maintenant, il leur fallait dormir, accepter cet échec et retourner à des préoccupations plus terre à terre. Ils avaient besoin d'argent pour reprendre leurs recherches. 

Une fois en sécurité dans l'hyper-espace, le Mandalorien quitta le cockpit et rejoignit l'enfant. Celui-ci venait de se réveiller et tendit aussitôt les mains vers le cube. Celui-ci fut agité par un soubresaut et manqua de tomber de son support. Le Mandalorien soupira et s'en empara pour le porter à l'enfant. S'il devait lui apprendre à utiliser cette Force à laquelle il ne comprenait rien, il devrait aussi lui apprendre à ne pas l'utiliser quand il était trop épuisé. Pour le moment, il n'avait cependant pas la force de commencer une leçon sur un sujet dont il ignorait tout. Il s'assit à côté de l'enfant et observa le cube plus en détail, sans rien en retirer. Ce n'était qu'un cube joliment orné, peut être un objet d'art. S'il avait une autre valeur que sa valeur marchande, le Mandalorien ne voyait pas quoi. 

L'enfant tendit à nouveau des mains avides vers le cube, fatigué de la longueur de cet examen. Le Mandalorien le lui céda sans hésitation.

-Voici ton héritage. J'espère que tu en tireras davantage que moi. 

Bien sûr, le premier réflexe de l'enfant fut de le porter à sa bouche et de l'en retirer, couvert de bave. Puis il se mit à le tourner et le retourner dans ses mains, le front plissé comme s'il cherchait à résoudre un puzzle. En vain. Les six faces étaient absolument identiques. Le Mandalorien garda un œil sur lui tout en enlevant une partie de son armure dans le but de se coucher et de convaincre l'enfant de faire de même. 

Il n'entendit pas de déclic, mais tout d'un coup, des parties du cube se mirent à briller et à bouger. Une silhouette humanoïde, bleutée, apparut sur le sommet du cube, vêtue d'une robe à capuchon et une voix s'éleva. 

" _Ici maître Obi-Wan Kenobi. J'ai la grande peine de vous annoncer la chute de la République et de l'Ordre Jedi. L'ombre noire de l'Empire s'est dressée pour prendre leur place. Ce message est un conseil et un avertissement à tous les Jedi encore en vie : fiez-vous à la Force. Ne revenez pas au Temple. Cette_ _époque est révolue et notre avenir est très incertain. Évitez Coruscant. Faites vous discrets... mais rest_ _ez forts. Nous serons tous mis à l'épreuve dans notre confiance, notre foi et nos amitiés. M_ _ais nous devons passer ces épreuves et en temps voulu un nouvel espoir émergera. Que la Force soit_ _avec vous à jamais._ " 

Le message terminé, la silhouette disparut. L'enfant se mit à tapoter le dessus du cube et émit un bruit de déception. 

-Peut-tu rejouer ce message ?

L'enfant gazouilla son accord et la silhouette réapparut. Le Mandalorien se saisit du cube pour l'observer de plus près. Celui qui parlait semblait humain. En tournant légèrement le cube, il n'était pas difficile de voir la barbe sous le capuchon. Ses vêtements semblaient simples, mais de bonne facture. Trop simples peut être. Comme l'armure des Mandaloriens, ce modeste habillement était censé transmettre un message. L'homme avait cet accent typique de Coruscant et de certains officiers impériaux. Il parlait de la chute de la République et de la montée de l'empire comme de quelque chose de très récent. Le message était vieux de plus de vingt-cinq ans. 

-Encore, demanda-t-il à l'enfant quand le message se termina une nouvelle fois. 

L'enfant semblait agacé cette fois, mais s'exécuta. Le Mandalorien reporta toute son attention sur le contenu du message. 

Ne revenez pas au temple. Évitez Coruscant. Deux idées séparées ou était-ce la même chose ? Il pouvait y avoir un autre temple à Coruscant, mais c'était folie que d'essayer de le trouver. La planète-cité était trop grande, trop peuplée, trop surveillée. Ils ne passeraient pas inaperçus plus de cinq minutes, s'ils avaient de la chance. D'ailleurs, l'ancienne capitale impériale devait encore accueillir trop d'informateurs et de sympathisants de l'empire pour que leur venue ne remonte pas aux oreilles de Gideon. Non. Coruscant était hors d'atteinte. Il n'en parlerait même pas à l'enfant. 

-Beau travail, murmura-t-il à ce dernier. 

L'enfant roucoula de plaisir et tendit à nouveau les mains vers le cube. Le Mandalorien le garda fermement serré dans ses mains. 

-Tu crois qu'il y a d'autres messages cachés à l'intérieur ? 

Un hochement frénétique de la tête approuva sa théorie. C'était donc bien une sorte de datacron, mais d'une sorte qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. 

-Alors nous continuerons à l'étudier ensemble. Demain. 

Il leva la main pour couper court à toute protestation. 

-Tu viens de recevoir ta première leçon d'un de tes frères Jedi. Fais-toi discret, mais reste fort. C'est un bon conseil. Tu es capable de bien des choses, mais il te faut apprendre la patience et la discrétion désormais. Prends le temps d'apprendre cette leçon avant de passer à la suivante. Prends toujours le temps d'apprendre une leçon avant de passer à la suivante. Vouloir aller trop vite, c'est ce qui conduit même la meilleure des recrues mandalorienne à la mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de gagner sa place dans son clan, et ça c'est une leçon de mon enfance. Se cacher et survivre plutôt que d'accepter de disparaître à jamais. C'est la Voie. Tu en as fait beaucoup déjà aujourd'hui. Tu as apporté de l'honneur à notre clan et ton clan jedi. 

L'enfant secoua tristement les oreilles mais il était trop fatigué pour protester bien longtemps. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà. Le Mandalorien n'essaya même pas de le garder éveiller pour le faire manger et le laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. Tant pis s'il était réveillé en pleine nuit par des gémissements affamés. Il fallait vraiment que l'enfant se repose après ses efforts démesurés pour obtenir ce datacron. 

Lui-même prit le temps de manger et de se faire une courte toilette. Une fois prêt à se coucher, il prit un instant pour honorer en silence la mémoire de ce jedi inconnu. Il savait que sa culture était moribonde mais avait quand même tout tenté pour prévenir les siens et sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. C'était peu et c'était beaucoup à la foi. L'homme était peut être mort pour avoir transmis ce message, à moins qu'il n'ait survécu que pour voir tout souvenir des siens disparaître peu à peu de la galaxie. Dommage qu'il n'en dise pas plus sur ce qu'était cette Force. 

Avant de se coucher, il posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant.

-Que la Force soit avec toi, murmura-t-il. 

C'était par ces mots que le Jedi avait conclu son message. Il devait être important de les transmettre à l'enfant. Satisfait, il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Demain, ils en apprendraient davantage. 

Le cube se révéla autant une source de frustration que d'information. L'enfant se révéla incapable de l'utiliser correctement. Il était capable d'en soutirer des informations, mais uniquement de manière aléatoire. Il pouvait le faire s'ouvrir sans difficulté, mais ils pouvaient tomber dix fois d'affilé sur le même message. Quand ils tombaient sur une information nouvelle, celle-ci se révélait souvent inutile. Aucune donnée avait moins de vingt cinq ans. Il y avait quelques cartes stellaires qui auraient été utiles, s'ils pouvaient les utiliser à volonté. Il y avait des schémas d'assemblage d'armes et de vaisseaux inconnus du Mandalorien. Surtout, il y avait des leçons de maîtres Jedi, visiblement destinés à un étudiant bien plus avancé que l'enfant. Le Mandalorien ne comprenaient que vaguement leur contenu, quand elles étaient en basique. Chaque leçon semblait tenir une centaine d'autres pour acquises et ne reprenaient jamais les bases. Le Mandalorien n'avait pas la moindre idée de la différence entre la Force Unifiée et la Force Vivante, de ce qu'étaient les midichloriens ou une méditation de combat. 

Le Mandalorien réussit tout de même à en tirer quelques enseignements. Première certitude, les Jedis étaient de grands combattants, c'était certain. Plusieurs enregistrements étaient des démonstration de combat, toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, mais l'enfant était trop jeune et sa morphologie trop différente pour espérer les réutiliser pour l'entraîner, sans compter qu'il leur manquait les armes adéquates. Deuxième certitude, la Force et la spiritualité étaient au cœur de l'idéologie Jedi, tout comme une division entre lumière et obscurité. Ils redoutaient la colère et la peur et ne semblaient pas voir de contradiction dans le fait d'avoir peur de la peur. Troisième certitude, il y avait autant de manière d'être Jedi que de Jedi, même s'ils partageaient un code. Quatrième certitude, seul un Jedi pouvait apprendre à quelqu'un comment être un Jedi. Si cette Force qu'ils révéraient étaient réelle, et tout portait à le croire, il fallait des années d'enseignement pour comprendre l'entièreté de ces enseignements et maîtriser la Force. S'il essayait d'apprendre quelque chose à l'Enfant, le Mandalorien ne parviendrait qu'à détourner complètement les enseignements du cube des intentions véritables de ceux qui y avaient laissé une trace. 

Et c'était hors de question. Les Jedi étaient peut être les ennemis des Mandaloriens, mais c'étaient de toute évidence de grands guerriers qui attachaient beaucoup de valeur à la tradition. Si leur message était dévoyé, ce ne serait pas le Mandalorien qui se rendrait coupable de ce crime. À contrecoeur, il abandonna donc l'idée de donner lui même un semblant d'éducation jedi à l'enfant. Il n'en continua pas moins à consulter compulsivement le datacron, déterminé à lui soutirer toutes ses connaissances. L'enfant, lui, se lassa très vite de ce qu'il voyait comme un nouveau jouet. Il rouspétait quand le Mandalorien lui demandait de l'utiliser. Très clairement, ce dont ils avaient vraiment besoin, c'était d'un datacron a destination d'un enfant jedi, mais les chances de tomber là dessus étaient inexistantes. 

Finalement, même lui laissa le cube de côté. Il apportait plus de questions que de réponses. Et il avait bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Comment les nourrir tous les deux, déjà. Pour répondre à ce problème plus urgent, il captura une prime sur Saleucami, une autre sur Jabiim, grâce à des informations en provenance de Navarro. 

Cara Dume vint les chercher en personne. 

-Tu as l'air en pleine forme, nota-t-elle en parvenant sur le lieu de rendez-vous. La vie de père célibataire te fait du bien on dirait. 

C'était parfaitement ironique, bien entendu. Le casque masquait les cernes du Mandalorien, mais elle l'avait surpris en train de dodeliner de la tête alors qu'il l'attendait au bas de la rampe du Razor Crest. L'enfant n'aimait pas du tout la présence des deux primes congelées dans la carbonite et le faisait bruyamment savoir, même en plein cœur de la nuit. Cela devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ses pouvoirs de Jedi, auquel cas le Mandalorien ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il se demandait si un séjour dans la carbonite était plus douloureux qu'on voulait bien le faire croire. En tout cas, les pleurs de l'enfant lui faisaient mal, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il fallait bien vivre, et il ne pouvait pas laisser ses prisonniers errer dans le vaisseau et rapporter la présence de l'enfant au plus offrant. 

-La vie sur Nevarro à l'air de te réussir, rétorqua-t-il en retenant un bâillement. 

Avec un sourire radieux, Cara fit saillir ses muscles. Ils étaient encore plus impressionnants qu'au moment de leur séparation. Le Mandalorien était sincère, elle semblait avoir trouvé sa place parmi les chasseurs de primes. 

-Les gars là bas savent me garder aux aguets. Où est l'enfant ?

-Il dort. 

Il avait sombré dans un profond sommeil dès qu'il avait descendu les caissons de carbonite hors de la cale. Le Mandalorien ne comptait pas le réveiller de sitôt. 

-J'irais saluer la merveille quand j'aurais mis ces deux parasites dans ma soute. En attendant, voici ta prime, minus mes frais de déplacement, bien sûr. 

-Bien sûr. 

La bourse tomba dans sa paume ouverte et il se mit rapidement à compter, par habitude, même s'il avait confiance Cara. Cela ne chiffrait pas lourd. Le montant des deux primes cumulées les maintiendrait en vol deux ou trois semaines de plus. Difficile d'espérer mieux, dans ces circonstances. Il rangea l'argent et aida Cara à pousser les deux caissons dans son vaisseau. 

-Pour le cube et l'enfant, tu t'es renseignée ?, demanda-t-il quand ils eurent terminé. 

Il lui avait parlé du cube durant leur dernier appel, quand elle lui avait parlé de la présence ces deux primes dans le secteur. 

-Discrètement, auprès de vieux contacts de la Rébellion. Échec sur toute la ligne. Personne ne sait rien ou personne ne veut rien me dire, difficile de savoir la différence entre les deux. Ceux qui me parlent encore n'étaient déjà pas bien nombreux, mais maintenant que j'ai rejoint les chasseurs de prime, c'est pire encore, et ceux qui me parlent encore ne sont pas vraiment les plus informés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Si je pose des questions sur les Jedi ou une race inconnue, ça doit être parce que je cherche à récupérer une prime. 

Elle grimaça un instant. Être ainsi rejetée par ses anciens alliés était plus douloureux qu'elle voulait ne le faire croire. 

-Et l'arme ? Celle que j'ai trouvé là où était l'enfant ?

Elle le remercia d'avoir si vite changé de sujet d'un signe de tête. 

-J'ai questionné les deux ou trois Niktos qui se trouvent sur Navarro. Ce n'est pas une arme de leur peuple et ils n'ont même jamais rien vu de semblable. Vu la dérouillée que je leur ai mise, je ne crois pas qu'ils mentaient. D'ailleurs, personne sur Navarro ne se souvient d'avoir vu quelque chose comme ça. 

Une autre piste qui s'interrompait sans leur donner de réponse. Il savait déjà que ce n'était pas une arme de conception nikto, mais avait espéré que ceux là en sachent un peu plus. Raté. 

-Une autre nouvelle, sinon, et celle là est un peu meilleure pour toi. Tu es rentré en contact avec une Mandalorienne récemment ? Sabine Wren ? 

Celle qui l'avait guidé vers le temple Jedi. Oui, il s'en souvenait. 

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tous les Mandaloriens ne cachaient pas leur visage en permanence. Mon cœur a failli s'arrêter quand elle a enlevé son casque. 

-Tous les clans ne respectent pas à la lettre les préceptes. 

-J'ai vu ça. Et maintenant je passe mon temps à me demander si tu caches un aussi joli minois sous ton casque. J'ai de gros doutes. Bref. Wren est venue en personne sur Navarro. Karga et moi avons fait ce que tu as dit, nous avons répondu à toutes ses questions sur Gideon et la raclée qu'on a mise à ses troupes, sans parler de l'enfant ou des Mandaloriens qui vivaient sous la ville. Sur sa demande, on lui a montré la carcasse du TIE de Gideon. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a remarqué de plus que nous, mais ce qu'elle a vu ne lui a pas plu du tout. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'à l'heure qui l'est, il ne doit pas y avoir un Mandalorien en contact avec elle qui ignore que Gideon est encore actif et qu'il a des plans en cours et ce genre de fille est en contact avec beaucoup de monde. J'ai promis de la tenir informée et elle fera de même en retour. 

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, en effet. 

-Oui. Par ailleurs, ta copine mandalorienne s'intéressait beaucoup à toi. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'était le clan Djarrin, dans quel vaisseau tu volais et comment te contacter directement au cas-où. Je lui ai dit que tu travaillais de temps en temps avec la guilde et que c'était toi qui nous contactait. Karga a répété plus ou moins la même chose, mais je ne sais pas à quel point elle nous a cru. 

-Merci. 

-Pas de ça entre nous. Et j'ai une information pour toi, si tu ne le savais pas déjà. Sabine Wren a été membre de la Rébellion. 

Ça c'était une information, en effet. Son clan s'était tenu hors du conflit et il avait entendu dire que le gouvernement de Mandalore avait pensé à une alliance avec la Rébellion, mais ne savait pas que certains guerriers étaient passés à l'acte. 

-Elle t'a reconnu ? 

-Non. Je n'était qu'un membre des troupes de choc, autant dire pas grand chose. Mais elle, elle faisait partie du cercle rapproché de la générale Syndulla. Autant dire que si elle est restée avec l'Alliance rebelle jusqu'au bout, elle a du recevoir deux ou trois médailles. C'est le groupe de Syndulla qui a libéré le secteur de Lothal, avant même la mort de l'Empereur. Sans surprise, elle aussi à quelques primes sur sa tête, notamment de la part de l'Empire. La plus grosse vient de Gideon en personne. Intéressant, non ?

-Très. Merci pour l'information. 

-Laisse-moi dire bonjour au petit et on sera quittes.

En soupirant, le Mandalorien l'invita à monter à bord du Razor Crest. Ravi de la surprise, l'enfant avait retrouvé toute son énergie et fit la démonstration à Cara de l'utilisation du cube d'un air tout fier. Cara s'extasia devant son talent, faisant roucouler l'enfant de plaisir, puis lui fit signe qu'elle voulait encore lui parler seule à seul. Le Mandalorien l'escorta jusqu'à son vaisseau. 

-On a tous des contacts dont on préférerait se passer, dit-elle en regardant loin devant elle. Moi, c'est certains collectionneurs. Tu sais combien se vent un souvenir d'Alderande, même un simple caillou ? Suffisamment cher pour me donner envie de vomir, mais ça nous a permis de manger et de financer la lutte contre l'Empire. Des collectionneurs de souvenirs Jedi, ça ne doit pas se bousculer dans les rues, mais ils existent forcément. Je me renseignerais. 

-Bonne idée. 

C'était une piste à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Une dette de plus qu'il devrait payer un jour, même si Cara n'y attachait aucune importance. Il la regarda décoller en silence, puis retourna vers le Razor Crest. Il était temps de reprendre la route. Heureusement, avant de partir, Cara avait glissé dans ses mains quelques pucks qui représentaient autant de cibles potentielles. 

Il était temps pour eux de décoller aussi. De retourner sauter de planète en planète, à la recherche de réponses qui ne venaient pas. Le cube leur permis d'explorer un autre temple jedi, avec moins de résultats encore que le premier. Trois autres primes les occupèrent quelques jours et le Mandalorien les remit avec soulagement à Karga en personne. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne trouvait aucune information sur l'enfant, sur le cube ou sur l'arme trouvée chez les Niktos et il n'osait pas poser de questions qui risqueraient d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Le plus inquiétant, c'était qu'aucune nouvelle de Gideon ne parvenait à ses oreilles, pas plus qu'à celles de Karga et Cara. Cette seule nouvelle faisait sursauter le Mandalorien à chaque ombre suspecte au coin d'une rue. Pas de traces d'autres Mandaloriens non plus. Dommage. Il aurait aimé savoir si d'autres en savaient plus sur les Jedis que Sabine Wren, ou s'ils étaient plus disposés à parler. 

Les jours et les semaines passaient, et il se sentait de plus en plus inutile, incapable d'aider ou de protéger l'enfant. Cela le minait et en retour, l'enfant avait l'air de percevoir son malaise et devenait geignard et quémandeur. L'épuisement les guettait tous les deux, et sa paranoïa n'arrangeait rien. 

Enfin, des nouvelles parvinrent aux oreilles du Mandalorien, une fois de plus par l'intermédiaire de Cara qui le contacta alors qu'ils venaient de faire le plein après avoir exploré leur dernière fausse piste. 

-Pas étonnant que Gideon n'ait pas fait parler de lui ces derniers temps, commença-t-elle en souriant méchamment. Tes amis mandaloriens lui couraient après, et joliment en plus.

-C'est à dire ? 

-Ne me demande pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils ont découvert deux bases lui appartenant et les ont plus ou moins réduites en poussière. En conséquence, il a l'air très remonté contre Mandalore en général plutôt que toi en particulier. Il a porté une attaque sur Mandalore, sans succès. Les Mandaloriens s'y attendaient et s'étaient dispersé. Quoi qu'il ait détruit sur place, ça n'avait pas l'air de préoccuper Wren. Elle t'envoie ses remerciements pour le renseignement. 

C'était une information inattendue et bienvenue. Le Mandalorien n'avait jamais espéré détourner l'attention de Gideon de l'enfant en invoquant le souvenir de Mandalore. Cela dépassait ses espérances les plus folles, même s'il craignait pour le futur de Mandalore. 

-Elle aurait bien voulu te parler, continua Cara. Wren. 

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Il semblerait qu'elle ait gobé notre discours sur le chasseur de prime solitaire et en galère que tu n'es pas tout à fait. Elle voulait te réinviter à rejoindre l'effort de reconstruction de Mandalore, ou à défaut, te proposer de l'aide pour t'aider à te remette sur pied. Elle a des informations au sujet d'une prime intéressante, pour toi, pour elle et pour Mandalore. 

-Le montant ? 

-Assez pour te garder en l'air pour trois mois entiers. 

-Ce n'est pas rien. De qui s'agit-il ? 

-Narki Stagedar. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais le nom lui était totalement inconnu. Il secoua la tête et Cara reprit son explication. 

-Apparemment, c'est une alien est recherchée par le clan Wren depuis des années pour son rôle dans la chute de Mandalore. Le clan n'a jamais voulu passer par des chasseurs de prime pour la retrouver, pour une question d'honneur. Mais comme tu es un Mandalorien, j'imagine qu'ils sont prêts à faire un geste pour t'aider à sortir de cette « mauvaise passe » qu'on leur a vendu. Sabine Wren dit qu'ils ont récemment obtenus de nouvelles informations sur elle, mais qu'avec la menace que représente Gideon...

-Ils ne peuvent pas se passer d'hommes pour partir à sa recherche. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Cara Dume croisa les bras et inspira profondément. 

-Sabine Wren a l'air d'une chouette fille. Droite dans ses bottes. Et elle m'a transmis l'info en personne. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je te transmet l'information. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, je dirais que ça ressemble diablement à un piège dans lequel on cherche à t'entraîner. La prime est un peu trop sur mesure pour toi. 

C'était son avis aussi. Son instinct lui criait de se méfier, mais objectivement, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas croire Sabine Wren. Mandalore n'avait aucune raison de le rechercher. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Décidément, son clan était resté trop longtemps déconnecté de ce qui se passait sur Mandalore. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais douté de cette décision. Désormais, il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Il ignorait trop de chose sur les détails de la chute de Mandalore, et même sur leur passé. Wren pouvait dire vrai. Elle disait sans doute vrai. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle mentirait. 

-Envoie moi les détails, soupira-t-il. J'y réfléchirais.

Il finit par accepter la prime. Celle-ci venait avec peu d'informations, mais suffisamment pour lui faire prendre conscience de la nécessité d'arrêter cette Narki Stagedar. Un enregistrement de Sabine Wren envoyé par Cara l'avait rassuré là dessus. Stagedar avait travaillé pour l'empire des années, transformé pour eux des armes mandaloriennes que l'empire avait retourné contre Mandalore et ses habitants. « La femme qui a fait ça doit payer pour son crime » concluait Sabine Wren, les yeux fermés et la voix pleine d'émotion. « D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

D'une manière ou d'une autre. Le Mandalorien mit le cap sur le secteur de Lothal, où elle avait été vue pour la dernière fois et commença ses recherches. Selon les informations de Wren, Stagedar avait été repérée sur Garel quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait son portait. Il se mit en chasse. 

La cachette de Stagedar ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Plusieurs personnes qu'il avait interrogé se souvenaient de l'avoir vu dans les rues récemment. C'était facile. 

Trop facile. 

Ses doutes au moment de recevoir la prime se réveillaient. Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toute cette histoire, qu'elle était forgée de toute pièce. La sagesse aurait du lui dicter de retourner au Razor Crest et de décoller au plus vite, ou au moins d'aller explorer seul l'endroit où se cachait sa proie. 

Il faillit le faire. En même temps, son instinct lui disait d'aller jusqu'au bout. 

-Qu'en penses-tu ?, demanda-t-il à l'enfant, bien à l'abri sous sa cape. Rentrer ? Ou aller voir ? 

L'enfant gazouilla et pointa un doigt. Le Mandalorien soupira. Il aurait du s'en douter. L'enfant désignait la direction dans laquelle se trouvait la cachette de Stagedar, même s'il aurait du ignorer où elle se trouvait.

-J'imagine que c'est ton instinct de Jedi qui te dit d'y aller ? 

L'enfant sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Le cube insistait beaucoup sur l'importance pour un Jedi d'écouter son instinct. C'était tout aussi vrai d'un chasseur de prime. Le Mandalorien soupira, vérifia ses armes et partit dans la direction désignée par l'enfant. Il voulait savoir où Sabine Wren voulait en venir avec cette histoire. Il leur fallut moins d'une heure pour atteindre une vieille cachette dans les montagnes en utilisant un speeder loué en ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent à distance raisonnable pour approcher en silence, sans découvrir le moindre signe de vie. La porte de la cachette était grande ouverte. Encore un autre signe que quelque chose se tramait. La disposition des lieux, au moins, était familière au Mandalorien. C'était une ancienne base secrète rebelle et, comme les bases de l'empire, elles étaient presque toutes construites selon le même principe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se réappropriait une de ces bases abandonnées. Ni la dernière. Le Mandalorien voyait deux ou trois moyens de pénétrer à l'intérieur qui ne nécessitaient pas de passer par cette porte trop grande ouverte. 

L'enfant l'arracha à ses réflexions en sautant à bas de son couffin. À pas hésitants, il se dirigea vers l'entrée principale. Après un dernier instant de réflexion, le Mandalorien le suivit. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait confiance aux informations de Sabine Wren, mais il faisait confiance à l'enfant. Par prudence, il le força cependant à retourner dans le couffin. Il faisait confiance à l'instinct de l'enfant pour le refermer avant le premier coup tiré. 

L'intérieur de la base était mal éclairé et ils avancèrent avec précaution. L'enfant avait ses mains posées sur le bord de son berceau et regardait tout autour d'eux avec curiosité. 

Le Mandalorien n'était pas curieux, lui. Il était inquiet. Et c'est le blaster levé qu'il pénétra dans chaque pièce, jusqu'à trouver dans sa ligne de mire la silhouette accroupie d'une femme alien. Elle lui tournait le dos. Sa posture était vaguement familière au Mandalorien, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Sur un signe de sa main gauche, l'enfant referma son couffin. 

-Narki Stagedar ? 

La femme redressa la tête mais ne se tourna pas vers lui. 

-Il n'y a pas de Narki Stagedar ici. Elle n'a jamais existé.

Le Mandalorien jura silencieusement dans son casque et commença à avancer dans la pièce en gardant le mur derrière lui pour tâcher de voir son visage et s'assurer son identité. Le couffin de l'enfant se plaça dans un coin de la pièce, là où il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle l'atteigne avant lui. Restait à conserver toute son attention et à éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Il en avait assez d'être manipulé, par l'Empire, par la guilde, et maintenant par les siens.

-Sabine Wren a menti. 

-Très peu, la défendit l'alien. Les crimes dont elle vous a parlé sont réels, mais ce sont les siens. Elle en paye le prix, tous les jours, en travaillant à rétablir la grandeur de Mandalore. Pardonnez-là. C'est le moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour nous mettre en contact, malgré votre méfiance.

Il voyait son visage maintenant. Un visage ocre et des marques blanches sous des montrals blancs et bleus. C'était bien la description donnée par Sabine Wren. Elle ne se leva pas en le voyant, et ne manifesta aucune peur ou surprise devant l'arme braquée sur sa tête.

-Si vous n'êtes pas Narki Stagedar, à qui est-ce que je m'adresse ?

-Que vous dit votre instinct ?

Rien, voulut-il répondre, mais il resta silencieux. La posture adoptée par la femme, le cylindre métallique posé sur le sol devant ses genoux... Il avait déjà vu ça, sur les statues et les fresques défigurés de temples oubliés et dans un datacron que seul l'enfant pouvait utiliser. Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme avant de répondre.

-Une Jedi. Une ennemie. 

-Les deux termes sont-ils synonymes ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui. 

-Pourquoi ?

-Les Jedi sont les ennemis des Mandaloriens. Les Mandaloriens sont les ennemis des Jedis.

-Et pourtant...

La Togruta interrompit sa phrase sans cesser de sourire, lui laissant le soin de terminer. Et pourtant, oui. Pourtant, il s'occupait d'un enfant jedi qu'il avait failli laisser à ses tortionnaires. Pourtant, ses frères de clan s'étaient battus et étaient morts pour cet enfant sans même le connaître. Pourtant, il avait accepté d'être son père en attendant de pouvoir le confier à ses ennemis.

Il resta silencieux. Savait-elle pour l'enfant ? Venait-elle pour le lui prendre ? Sa mission était-elle terminée ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait du être satisfait. Soulagé. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il ressentait. 

-Vous avez peur, reprit la Togruta. Je peux le sentir. Avez-vous peur des Jedi ?

-Non. Les Mandaloriens sont aussi forts que les Jedis. 

-C'est vrai. 

Ce n'était pas une moquerie, elle était sincère. Du moins, son ton semblait sincère et dans sa posture, rien n'indiquait qu'elle se préparait à attaquer. Le Mandalorien ne baissa pas son arme pour autant.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs récemment, poursuivit la femme en l'invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir face à lui. J'ai accumulé pas mal d'informateurs au fil de mes carrières successives, et ils m'ont beaucoup parlé récemment d'un Mandalorien à la recherche de rumeurs, justement. Plus intéressant encore, de rumeurs sur les Jedi. Et voilà que Sabine Wren rencontre ce Mandalorien qui la questionne elle aussi sur le sujet et que du temple qu'il a visité disparaît un objet qu'il n'aurait même pas dû être capable d'atteindre. 

Le Mandalorien n'avait plus le choix. Il s'assit face à elle, un genou au sol, mais prêt à se lever au premier signe d'une attaque. Sans lâcher son arme, il la posa sur son genou. Pas une seule fois le regard de la Togruta n'était allée vers le couffin, toujours fermé, mais cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il fit un rapide calcul. La Togruta était encore jeune. Elle aussi avait vu son univers anéanti avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte. 

-Et vous avez entendu d'autres récits ?, demanda-t-il. 

-Oui. Ceux là parlent du Moff Gideon et d'un enfant. Mais je ne suis pas là à cause d'histoires entendues dans les cantinas et les stations spatiales. Je suis là à cause d'une autre rumeur, que j'ai entendu dans la Force. Une rumeur qui me soufflait l’existence dans l'univers d'un Mandalorien ayant besoin de mon aide. 

-Et la Force vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi j'ai besoin d'aide ?

Elle rit doucement. 

-La Force ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Mais j'ai ma petite idée. 

Le Mandalorien était tenté d'attirer le couffin à lui. Si la Force existait, c'était logique qu'elle signale à ses fidèles quand l'un d'eux avaient besoin d'aide. Et l'enfant avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Seulement, le reconnaître, c'était devoir le confier à la Togrta et lui dire adieu. Le Mandalorien n'était pas prêt. 

À la place, il sortit de sa poche l'arme trouvée chez les Niktos. 

-Avez-vous déjà vu une arme comme celle-là ?

La femme tendit la main et la minuscule arme vola jusqu'à elle, confirmant une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'elle était. Du coin de l’œil, le Mandalorien vit le couffin s'entrouvrir. Les yeux brillants de curiosité, l'enfant observait la scène. La femme ne se retourna pas et observa l'arme avec attention. 

-Intéressant. Je n'ai pas vu d'arme de cette conception depuis la guerre des clones. 

Le sang du Mandalorien se figea. La guerre des clones. C'était là qu'il avait perdu sa première famille et appris à haïr les droïdes. Son clan en gardait un souvenir amer parce que la République avait utilisé des parodies de Mandaloriens en guise de soldats. Les survivants qui s'étaient battus en ce temps-là en parlaient encore avec mépris. Il ignorait que les Jedis s'étaient battus aussi dans cette guerre. C'était logique sans doute. Et si cette arme était présente entre les mains de ceux qui détenaient l'enfant...

-Qui utilisait cette arme ?

-Les Kaminoans, ainsi que des chasseurs de primes ou des mercenaires à leur service. L'empire a interdit la création de clones et fermé toutes les usines kaminoennes. Ceci est inattendu. 

Elle ne posa pas de question, mais tourna la tête au moment où l'enfant finissait de glisser en dehors de son berceau. Ses yeux s’agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrèrent sur un hoquet de stupéfaction.

-Voilà qui est encore plus inattendu, fit-elle quand elle eut retrouvé son sang froid. Vous avez trouvé l'enfant près de l'arme ?

-Quelque chose comme ça. Il est capable de... choses étranges.

La femme rit et ouvrit les bras pour l'enfant qui s'y précipita en gazouillant. C'était la première fois que le Mandalorien le voyait faire preuve d'une telle confiance. 

-J'imagine, oui. Il est puissant dans la Force, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas surprenant.

-Pourquoi ? 

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré que deux membres de son espèce. L'un comme l'autre étaient très puissants dans la Force et je vois qu'il en est de même pour lui. Ils sont morts tous les deux, hélas. Quel est son nom ?

-Je l'ignore. Tout comme son espèce.

Elle grimaça.

-Je ne peux vous renseigner. Maître Yoda ne parlait pas de son espèce, mais ce petit est adorable. Salut toi ! Je suis Ahsoka.

L'enfant rit et tenta d'attraper un de ses montrals. Elle le laissa faire, se baissant même légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche, puis l'assit face à elle tout en reprenant sa posture de départ.

-Nous devrions voir ce dont tu es déjà capable, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Il peut soigner les blessures, expliqua le Mandalorien. Arrêter le feu ou un Mudhorn en pleine course.

-Impressionnant pour son jeune âge, même si la taille et l'âge n'ont jamais été synonymes de puissance. Nous allons voir ça. 

Elle se pencha sur l'enfant et commença à lui parler à mi-voix. La bouche entrouverte, l'enfant l'écoutait avec fascination. Le cœur du Mandalorien se serra. Il le voyait bien, il n'avait plus rien à faire là. L'enfant était en sécurité. Il était auprès des siens. Cette Ahsoka semblait être une femme bien et elle avait l'air de savoir s'occuper d'un enfant, en particulier d'un possédant des dons aussi étranges. L'enfant la regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis dans lesquels ils pouvait lire une confiance totale. La jedi saurait mieux quoi faire que lui. Beaucoup mieux. 

Leur attention était ailleurs. Le Mandalorien se leva et sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Son cœur se serra quand il jeta un coup d’œil à l'enfant qui soulevait une petite balle avec son esprit au milieu de la pièce. Il aimait ce petit. Non, il l'adorait. Le quitter lui faisait atrocement mal, mais c'était la chose à faire. Il se refusa le droit de lui accorder un plus long regard. Il était temps de partir. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. La plus dure aussi. 

Il parvint à partir sans jeter un seul coup d’œil en arrière, mais une fois sortit de la vieille base poussiéreuse, il dut s'appuyer contre un mur et fermer les yeux en prétendant qu'ils n'étaient pas humides. Il avait seulement besoin de quelques instants. Il pouvait le faire. 

-Vous nous quittez déjà ? 

La Jedi. Elle l'avait suivi sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et elle était seule.

-Où est l'enfant ?, demanda-t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. 

-Occupé par un vieux jeu jedi qui pourrait s’appeler « est-ce que tu ne préférerai pas attraper ce joli objet brillant que j'ai mis hors de ta portée pendant que je m'occupe de choses de grandes personnes ? ». Mes vieux maîtres raffolaient de ce jeu. S'occuper d'un enfant n'est pas facile. S'occuper d'un enfant jedi.... Un temple entier il faut pour y arriver, comme disait maître Yoda. Il avait sans doute raison. 

-Les Mandaloriens ont un proverbe du même genre. 

-Je sais. Pourquoi partir alors ?

-L'armurière de mon clan a déclaré que l'enfant devait être ramené auprès des siens. Il y est. 

-Jusque là, je suis le raisonnement. Et ?

À travers son casque, le Mandalorien la foudroya du regard. Fallait-il qu'elle retourne le couteau dans la plaie. 

-Et il est avec les siens. Je ne suis pas un Jedi. Les Mandaloriens sont vos ennemis. Vous prendrez soin de lui. Moi, je n'ai pas ma place ici. 

La Jedi soupira.

-Je préférai que Sabine soit là.... Vous autres Mandaloriens avez la tête trop dure pour qu'on y fasse rentrer certaines idées parfois. Il faut toujours que vous réduisiez la galaxie en deux groupes inconciliables, les Mandaloriens et tous les autres. Même Sabine qui a vécu des années parmi de non mandaloriens a eu du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait deux familles et qu'une seule était mandalorienne. Qu'elle pouvait aimer les deux et que privilégier parfois l'une par rapport à l'autre n'était une trahison envers aucune des deux. Pour que cet enfant reçoive une éducation de Jedi, vous le priveriez de son héritage mandalorien ? 

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites ?

Le regard de la Jedi se fit sombre et lointain. 

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Les Jedi pensaient que séparer l'enfant de sa famille était souhaitable pour lui permettre de s'épanouir sans s'attacher dangereusement à celle-ci, mais ils n'ont jamais tenté de séparer un enfant de son héritage culturel. Au contraire, ils nous invitaient à le célébrer. Il n'empêche. Cette séparation n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai questionné pendant toutes mes années passées dans l'ordre. Maintenant, après la Purge et tout le reste... J'ai vu d'autres manières de faire et j'ai eu la preuve, encore et encore, que vivre entouré de sa famille n'est pas un obstacle pour devenir un grand jedi. La manière d'élever un enfant, de lui donner de l'amour, voilà ce qui compte. Je ne séparerai pas cet enfant de son père.

Le Mandalorien voulu protester, mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge. 

-Son père, répéta la Jedi en souriant. Il est clair que c'est ainsi qu'il pense à vous. 

Il hocha maladroitement la tête, à court de mots. Sa gorge était nouée, à un point presque douloureux. Jusque là, il s'était refusé de penser à l'avenir au-delà du moment où il remettrait l'enfant aux siens. Il s'était même refusé à se considérer trop souvent comme son père car cela rendrait l'inévitable séparation plus insupportable encore. Et maintenant, ils y étaient et la séparation n'était pas nécessaire. Il pourrait garder l'enfant, ou au moins continuer à le voir. Le Mandalorien ne savait pas comment il tenait encore debout sur ses jambes, mais visiblement il y arrivait. Il avait rarement été soulagé de porter un casque. 

-Et si je voulais repartir avec l'enfant ?, parvint-il enfin à demander. 

-Maintenant ? J'aimerais prendre le temps de parler avec vous deux, de voir ses besoins et de lui apprendre comment se maîtriser. Quand à vous, vous avez beaucoup à apprendre sur la façon d'élever un bébé jedi. Vous ne m'avez pas compris tout à l'heure ? J'ai entendu une rumeur dans la Force me disant qu'on avait besoin de mon aide, mais ce n'est pas le besoin de l'enfant que j'ai entendu. C'est le vôtre. Vous ne saviez pas quoi faire pour aider l'enfant. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez essuyé quelques échecs, mais l'enfant que j'ai vu est heureux avec vous. La Force vous a réuni, mais elle savait que vous n'y parviendriez pas seuls. Je peux partager mon expérience personnelle et je connais quelques personnes qui apprennent tous les jours comment s'occuper d'un enfant doué de la Force. Je suis sûre qu'elles seront ravies de partager ce savoir. 

Le Mandalorien ne savait que penser de son discours. Il avait cru que la Force était comme la Voie de Mandalore, un mantra, un code à suivre, mais la Jedi en parlait comme de quelque chose de vivant. 

-Nous pouvons rester un peu, réussit-il à répondre. Mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer trop longtemps. 

La Jedi rit et tapa sur son bras d'une manière presque affectueuse. 

-L'ordre jedi formait une grande famille. Il ne tient qu'à nous d'en faire de même.

-Jedis et Mandaloriens ? Je ne connais pas grand chose à notre histoire commune, mais ça paraît...

-Improbable ? Pas tant que ça. D'autres y sont déjà parvenus. D'autres y parviendrons.

Il en doutait fortement. Dans son expérience, des ennemis ne devenaient pas des alliés sur un simple vœu pieux. Pourtant... Leurs deux peuples avaient été presque effacés de la galaxie par l'Empire. Il était agréable d'imaginer qu'ils pouvaient se relever ensemble. Venger Mandalore, venger les temples jedi défigurés par l'Empire, ensemble, comme un dernier pied de nez à celui-ci. Lentement, il hocha la tête et suivi la Jedi à l'intérieur de la base. Rien ne les empêcherait de partir plus tard, mais pour le moment il voulait croire à ce qu'elle disait. Pour l'enfant. 


End file.
